Fire, Ice, and a Bare Behind
by OuiSexSi
Summary: What would have happened that day in the guild if Erza hadn't interrupted Natsu's perverted antics? Would his mischief have gone too far? More importantly, what would Gray have done about it? Read on to find out! GrayxLucy. It seems NatsuxLucy at first, but it definitely isn't. Semi-crack-fic with a hint of smut.


**Note: Many of you may recognize the first scene, all the way up until Happy chimes in, saying, "I think we should do it!". That's because I took this particular scene from episode 30. I thought it was pretty funny when I first saw it, and wanted to see what would have happened, but Erza interrupted by throwing a barrel at Laxus. So I decided to continue off of it myself, I hope you guys enjoy!**

Derrière is French for "behind" or "bottom" or "booty". I was running out of words to use and I hate repetition.

**This is somewhat of a crack-fic, I wrote it pretty quickly, but anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy thought back to the day before, when her keys were returned to her.

_"I told you not to drop it, girl." Aquarius said, looming over her, whip in hand._

She shuddered at the thought and leaned forwards in her seat, putting her hands on her butt cheeks.

"Just thinking about it makes my butt hurt again."

Mirajane looked at her sympathetically, simply replying,

"Oh, my…"

"Need me to cool it off?" Gray asked from behind her, ice particles from his power surging around his hand.

"I am not in need of fake pity sexual harassment." Lucy replied curtly.

"Lucy, show me your bright, red butt." Happy said with a grin.

"Nor do I need overt sexual harassment!" she said, her eyes wide.

"I wonder what her facial expression would be if I stung it even more." Natsu commented with an evil grin to Happy, who laughed at his antics.

"You are a demon!" Lucy yelled at him.

"I think we should find out!" Happy said, very happily.

"I think so too!" Natsu replied.

"Y-you can't be serious!" Lucy exclaimed.

Both Natsu and Happy turned their heads slowly to look at her, eyes glinting. She paled, getting up off her stool and backing away, making sure not to let Natsu's eyes on her butt.

"Mirajane! Help me!"

Mirajane now had an even more sympathetic look on her face, and a sweat drop as well, but all she said, once again, was, "Oh, my…"

"That's not helping!" Lucy said loudly, not quite yelling. Just then, Natsu lunged towards her, but she managed to jump out of the way. Unfortunately for her, now she was up against a wall, cornered.

She looked first left, and then right, and then up at Natsu's scary face. He was pretty close to her now, tossing fire up and down in his hand, and looking very intimidating.

"Eee!" she squeaked, and dodged under his arms just as he made a grab for her. Unfortunately, this put her behind in perfect view, and he shot one of his fireballs right at her derrière.

She squeaked again, and dropped to the ground once she realized her skirt was on fire, trying to put it out by rolling, but for some reason, it wasn't working!

The fire was hot too, but not as hot as she had expected it to be. In fact, it was just bearable enough, and wasn't burning her skin, only heating it up. Unfortunately, the skin on her butt, which was already sore thanks to Aquarius's revenge, was also heating up. But Natsu must have changed the properties of the fire so that it wasn't as hot as normal fire was, which was why her skin was still on her body, at least.

She was rolling around all over the place now, and Natsu was just standing by laughing with one hand on his stomach and one pointing at her as her skirt was burning off! So was, she realized with horror, part of her underwear.

Then, she felt a hand on her back hold her down when she rolled, once again, onto her stomach, and nice, refreshing coolness on her backside. By craning her head back, she could just barely make out Gray…with his hand planted right on her ass!

She squealed, and stood up, thankful that her entire skirt hadn't been burnt off and was still covering her front at least, but her backside was completely in view, and part of her bare skin where the cloth of her panties had been burnt.

_Thank God I didn't wear lingerie today…_ she thought to herself, her face flaming red. Gray's hand had been on her butt!

"Natsu, Happy, I'm gonna kill you!" Lucy said, glaring over at the laughing boy and his cat. She looked positively murderous.

"Uh oh, Lucy's angry!" Happy said.

"Let's go while we still can!" Natsu yelled, and both bolted. If she hadn't been too busy trying to hide her behind from all the perverted men in the guild, she would have chased them down and strangled them both.

Gray, who had gotten up fairly quickly to shield her, was standing behind her and blocking the view from everyone…but himself. Even he couldn't resist a little peek. He glanced down at her backside, noting how well he could see the shape now that the skirt wasn't in the way. And he had to admit, if just to himself, that she did have a very nice shape.

"Gray…" Lucy said slowly, still sounding just as pissed. He gulped and looked up, but thankfully, she hadn't turned around to see him peeking.

"I'm going to kill them when I get a hold of them…but for now, would you mind walking me back to my house like that, so no one sees?"

She would have asked one of the girls, but Mirajane had to stay there to tend the bar, Cana was far too drunk to walk in a straight line, much less shield her, and Levy's frame was too small to fully cover her. Unfortunately, none of the girls ever brought along spare clothes either, so Gray was really her only hope.

"Sure." he said casually, acting like it was no big deal. She breathed a sigh of relief and very slowly started walking out of the guild, or what was built of it.

"You can go faster." he said, even though he was enjoying the glances her got at her derrière.

Wait, what was he doing?! This wasn't like him! He wasn't a pervert! But still, how could he ignore such a great opportunity when it was right under his nose—literally?

He couldn't.

"I don't want them to see." Lucy whispered softly. Now that her anger was over, her cheeks were still bright pink, but from embarrassment instead. He could just see them from the side if he leaned over a little.

"And what about me?" he asked, now looking at the back of her head curiously.

"What about you?" she replied, quietly.

"I can see…" Idiot! Why did he just admit it? Now she was going to be angry at him, too! But to his surprise, she wasn't.

"W-well I would r-r-rather…you see than anyone else!" she said the last part quickly, like she had to get it out before she changed her mind.

Gray's face turned very pink when she said that, and both his eyes became wide. He could hardly believe she had just said that!

They were out of the guild now, or rather, what was going to be the guild, and the streets were mostly empty, so they began walking a little faster. That is until someone bumped into Lucy, causing her to almost fall. Lucy stumbled forwards, but Gray caught her and pulled her towards him, holding her in a hug from behind.

"S-sorry." the kid who had bumped into her grumbled, and ran off before either of them could say anything.

"Err…Gray, could you let go now? It's kinda…I'm kinda…sensitive."

At first he didn't understand what she meant, but then let go quickly, understanding.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention, and forgot that you still feel…sore." he muttered, embarrassed again now.

"A-actually that wasn't what I-…n-never mind." she mumbled, and continued walking.

He glanced at her, confused, but didn't ask.

After the second kid ran into her and nearly knocked her over, they decided maybe it would be better if he kept his hands on her shoulders as they walked, in case there were any more mishaps. Luckily, there weren't, and they reached her apartment shortly after that.

Lucy turned around, extremely relieved, once they were inside.

"Thank you, Gray." she said, offering him a smile.

He nodded, giving a small smile back, still embarrassed by the whole thing.

"Don't mention it. I'll be goi-" just then a certain pink-haired mage's voice rang out.

"I see London!"

Followed by a certain blue-furred exceed's voice.

"I see France!"

And finally by a blonde's voice, as Lucy turned around and glared harshly.

"I SEE A VERY GOOD CHANCE!" she yelled, running towards them with her fist raised. They laughed and Happy flew away from the window with Natsu, still laughing, into the night. Lucy turned around to face Gray with a huff.

"Could you st-"

"Maybe I'd bett-"

They both laughed and Lucy walked into the bathroom with another skirt. When she came back out, Gray was reading the book she was busy writing.

"Ahhh, Gray! Levy's supposed to read that first!" she said, snatching it away from him.

"But I want to see what happens next."

She looked at the part he was reading and, for about the fifth time that night her face became the color of Natsu's hair.

"You were reading _this_ part?" she questioned, incredulously.

He shrugged, "Yeah, so?"

"This is the wrong book! In fact, it isn't even a book! I wrote this for fun when I was thinking of what I wanted done to meeee- my characters in my other story!" she quickly tried to amend.

Gray gave her a blank expression, which soon turned to a look of understanding. Suddenly he got up and took a few steps towards her, backing her into the wall behind her, and putting both his arms on either side of her head to block any escape.

"So you're into this type of stuff, huh?" he asked. Even though he felt weird doing it, he had to admit, when he'd read it, it had sounded hot. She squeaked a little and looked at him bashfully, opened her mouth, closed it, re-opened it, re-closed it, before settling with a very small nod.

"Who knew our very own little celestial mage wasn't as innocent as she pretended to be?"

He smirked, and then very slowly leaned down to her ear, bit down softly on the lobe, using his teeth, and then yanked, just a little bit. After grazing his teeth along the lobe, he stopped, his mouth hovering near her ear. What he did next sent shivers of anticipation down her spine. Very softly, he whispered,

"I know you're sore right now, Lucy…but I can make it better, and then I can make you a lot more sore, in a much hotter way than what was done today."

* * *

**The end! I know Gray got a little bit OOC there at the end, and probably was somewhat through the fic, but I tried to keep him as IC as possible, while also being realistic about it. I'm sorry if he was too OOC for any of you. I didn't really like the last line, I may change it later.**

**Ahem, anyway, what do you think? Should I write another chapter? Yes? No? Should it be a lemon? Or, maybe a short story? Let me know! Review or PM, whichever you prefer. For now, I'll leave it at this until I get some feedback so I know whether anyone would like me to continue or not.**


End file.
